OVERVIEW The ongoing major objective of our University of Rochester Senator Paul D. Wellstone Muscular Dystrophy Cooperative Research Center (MDCRC) is to integrate basic, translational, and clinical research on the two most common forms of adult muscular dystrophy, myotonic dystrophy (DM1 &DM2) and facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD). To pursue this objective, in our currently funded Wellstone Center research, investigators have carried out three scientific projects and have established two scientific core facilities (Imaging Core &Repository Core) as well as having developed a smoothly operating Administrative Core.